


Sexo Rápido

by ChakiKyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Just Sex, M/M, Sex, Sterek Fandom - Freeform, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChakiKyu/pseuds/ChakiKyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban al limite, ya que llevaban sin verse una semana pero lo peor de todo era que el Sheriff Stilinski no tardaría en llegar y tenían que darse prisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexo Rápido

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que os suene el drabble, y es normal, ya que lo tenia subido a la otra cuenta (que ya no existe) así que lo volví a subir.
> 
> Gracias a los que comentasteis y/o dejasteis kudos la primera vez que lo subí. ¡Gracias!

La espalda de Stiles choca contra la pared mientras sus labios son devorados por Derek en un beso hambriento, las manos de los dos quitando la ropa, como podían, del contrario. Estaban al límite, ya que llevaban sin verse una semana pero lo peor de todo era que el Sheriff Stilinski no tardaría en llegar y tenían que darse prisa.

 

El beso se rompe, el mayor lleva su nariz al cuello del menor inhalando su aroma. El olor de Stiles inunda sus fosas nasales haciéndole gruñir de deseo. Pasa su lengua por el cuello, lo besa y muerde dejando una marca rojiza haciendo que el menor gimiera. Derek vuelve a besarlo mientras sus manos bajan al trasero del menor y lo aprieta con fuerza, Stiles gime contra la boca del mayor.

 

Sin lubricación, Derek mete un dedo en el interior del menor volviendo a provocar otro gemido en el pero esta vez de molestia, aunque Stiles no le importa solo quería sentir al mayor dentro de el. Mientras Derek lo prepara Stiles consigue meter sus manos en el interior del bóxer de Derek empezando a masturbarlo, el mayor al sentir unas manos traviesas masturbándolo separa sus labios de Stiles y gime grave contra el pecho del menor. El mayor introduce otro dedo en el interior de Stiles y empieza a besar el pecho del menor, pasando su lengua y dientes por los pezones, mordiéndolos y succionándolos. Un tercer dedo entra en el interior de Stiles, y cuando ve que el menor ya esta preparado saca sus dedos del interior llevando sus manos a las del otro apartándolas de su duro miembro, separa sus labios y lengua del pecho del menor volviendo a otro beso pero esta vez corto. Se vuelve a separar, agarra las caderas del menor y le de la vuelta quedando Stiles cara a la pared.

 

El mayor agarra su miembro y lo introduce en el interior del menor por completo haciendo que gimiera. Pasados unos segundos Derek empieza a moverse apretando mas el agarre en las caderas, Stiles gime sin parar, acerca más sus glúteos a la entrepierna de Derek para sentirlo mejor y lleva sus manos a su miembro para masturbarse. El mayor separa las manos de las caderas y las une a las otras ayudándole a masturbarse.

 

El coche del Sheriff se oye acercarse haciendo que Derek se moviera mas rápido encontrando ese punto que volvía loco a Stiles. Unas cuantas envestidas mas y el menor se corrió entre las manos de los dos, y al mayor solo le basto un par mas para correrse en el interior de Stiles. Con poca gana se separaron y Derek se vistió con toda la rapidez que pudo ya que el Sheriff Stilinski había entrado en la casa saludando en voz alta a su hijo para que supiera que había llegado. 

 

Derek se agacho y beso a Stiles para despedirse y luego saltar por la ventana. El menor se levanto del suelo, abrió la puerta de su habitación para saludar a su padre, recogió la ropa del suelo y se metió en la ducha.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, kudos y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
